1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to selection of images to be displayed with a portable electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0224832 A1 discloses a foldable cellular telephone having an upper portion and a lower portion connected by a hinge, and two displays; one display located on each of the upper and lower portions. The two displays face each other in a folded configuration. A lens positionable over one of the displays is also disclosed. This publication illustrates a basic idea that making some selection on a first display changes what is shown on a second display on a general level. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0212602 discloses a display device with two displays which face each other in a folded configuration. This publication illustrates that the user can turn a page by an open/close operation of a device with two displays and a hinge.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/877,525 filed Jun. 25, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a mobile communications device with rotating displays and cameras. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/421,278 filed Apr. 23, 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a hinge for use in a portable electronic device.
Normal fold type phones are basically opening mono-blocks, where the mechanical movement does not really have an effect on the phone behavior. Opening the phone only reveals the phone and its functionalities and controls. There have been ideas around 360 degree movement hinges, and attempts to apply that technology to similar to existing folds, but without real benefits to usability.